Dating the Officers! Collaborative Works
by Supermoi
Summary: Mixmaster create a love potion to make Megatron and Starscream fall in love with each others and stiop fighting and bickering! But the consequences goes farther then he thought! SLASH AND MPREG! Collab with tlcoopi and Aquaformer.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIMER: I don't own nothing!

A/N: Collaborative work between me, tlcoopi and Aquaformer. I was playing Megatron, tlcoopi was playing Hook and the constructicons, and Aquaformer was playing Starscream! This contains Slash and MPreg!

**RP: Dating the Officers!**

Megatron was seething. Starscream had yet again crossed the boundaries and failed him! This had become a common occurrence, and the Leader was getting annoyed and really frustrated with the SIC. SO he had beaten him AGAIN! Will this young fool EVER learn?! He sighed and shook his helm, sitting in his throne and eyeing the Seeker, now healed from the beating he got yesterday.

Thos flapping, fanning wings were so fascinating… megatron always had something for the insufferable mech, but he was so irritating! He fiercely crushed those thoughts and growled, optics narrowing in the seeker's back. Beautiful legs as well, and that face, those lips…

'Frag it all!' he thought and growled again, anger rising up. 'Why do you have to be so fragging sexy, you stupid glitch!?'

He glared at the seeker's back and continues to seethe in silence.

Unknown to all of this, but Mixmaster was tired of all of the bickering between Megatron and Starscream. He wanted this bickering to stop between the Decepticon leader and the SIC, but how to make them stop their bickering? Maybe if he created a love potion to make them fall in love, would the bickering stop?

Mixmaster went to his lab and started working on the potion. Should he do a test run before testing it on Megatron?

Starscream had just arrived back from a mission, lucky to have escaped from the Autobots without the damage he had seen done to his trine mates. Besides, it wasn't the seeker's fault that the plan failed; it was the putz in charge of the whole thing.

After having been beaten to scrap, Starscream walked off. Starscream smiled, as it seemed like the only time he got attention from his leader is when the plan did not go according to plan, and so, limping off, Starscream did his best to entice his leader. Megatron was a bot Starscream loved to hate and hated to love. But not knowing that the tyrant might actually have feelings for the seeker, Starscream did his best to piss the bot off, as it was easier to hate someone who was irritated all the time.

But in private, Starscream had lustful thoughts that he tried to banish. Starscream could see himself topping Megatron, mostly because Starscream wanted to be top dog.

Megatron was still watching his SIC, not missing the little smirks and the glint that crossed his optics sometimes. Megatron's own narrowed and he looked back at him, frowning. What was crossing the little fool's processor, now? Probably nothing good for him. Starscream always had some plans up his sleeve. He was totally unaware of the seeker's lustful thought for him, just as he believed Starscream was unaware of his own lust for him.

In a word, the situation was inextricable and both were trying to piss the other off, for different reason. Megatron just wanted to touch him and feel him, and vent his frustration that he cannot have him, by beating him senseless. But the thoughts were becoming harder to ignore and he wanted to fuck the little sexy whore hard, make him cry his name in pain and pleasure as he takes him, shagging him senseless.

Megatron growled, an uncomfortable tension growing in his interface array, and he crossed his legs to hide it.

Mixmaster knew that Megatron and Starscream has the hots for each other, but they only show their feelings by Starscream irritating Megatron, resulting in a beating. He worked hard on the love potion and tested it on two organic rats. The two rats fell in love with each other and started mating.

Mixmaster was pleased with the result and set off his way to put the love potion in Megatron's Energon.

Starscream hobbled on to his room, figuring that he would avoid the med bay, as Hook never repaired anything the way Starscream liked it. And so, crashing on his berth, Starscream began imbibing high grade energon, as it would make the pain duller while the self repair system repaired his damaged body. Well, that could have been worse, thought Starscream; the fool must be getting soft in his old age and can't beat me. Either that or he is waiting to catch me off guard, thought Screamer as he drank himself into oblivion. After all, no one could run without their beauty recharge.

And as Starscream drifted away in drunken bliss, he imagined himself, pounding the slag out of Megatron, with Megatron subservient to him, causing the sleepy seeker's arousal to uncomfortably press against his interfacing cover. But Starscream was too far gone in la-la land to realize what his own boss was doing. All he wanted his body to do was repair itself while he let his processors wander wherever the evil little plot "bunnies" wanted to go. And since Starscream was in a pissy mood, he went to his favourite place - the one place where he ruled and Megatron was his glitch - the dreamworld.

What Starscream did not know was that Mixmaster poured the love potion into his high grade. Mixmaster snickered when he saw Starscream asleep and muttered to himself, "The next time Screamer sees Megatron, he would fall madly in love with him."

Mixmaster had done a good job in pouring his little love potion into the two mechs energon, as Megatron would soon discover as well. When he came back to his own room, where he could at least take care of the painful arousal pressing into his interface cover and relax with some nice high-grade energon cubes, Megatron poured himself a cube and drank it, then sat on his berth, back to the wall, and finally, with a relieved sigh, let his panel slid open and his stiff cable out to be taken care off. Firmly, he took his throbbing length, and let his mind wander towards the very source of his state. "Starscream…" he purred heatedly, oimagining it was the lithe, beautiful mech's nmouth around his cable and not his own hands.

In a few breems, he overloaded hard, imaguining how he would pound into the smaller mech until he cries for more, writing under him, in bliss, and Megatron would comply to his demands and give him more, in the aft or in his front port, imagining how tight it would be, how wonderful. He finally fell into a blissful recharge, dreaming of taking his seeker and dominating him completely.

Mixmaster was pleased that it worked on Megatron and he hoped that it would work on Starscream as well. While he was lost in his thoughts, Hook bumped into him.

"Get out of my way, Mixmaster. I have to repair the Stunticons due to one of their demolishing derbies. What the frag are you doing?"

"Checking to see if my potion works on Megatron and Starscream."

"What potion?"

"A love potion. I'm tiring of hearing them bicker when they fight and I'm tired of you bickering when you have to repair Screamer."

Hook groaned, "I repair him more than I do the Stunticons combined."

Mixmaster decided to check on Starscream to make sure that the potion worked on him.

Mixmaster sneaked into Megatron's personal quarters and poured the love potion into his Energon. He waited until it was fully mixed into the Energon before he left and do the same thing for Starscream's Energon. Luckily he did not got caught be either another Decepticon, or even worse, Laserbeak.

Mixmaster thought to himself after he mixed the love potion into Megatron's and Starscream's Energon, Soon, real soon, the bickering would stop.

Starscream was still in his buzzed inebriated state as the high energon induced dream he was having was changing. It went from Starscream being violent and extremely dominant in raping Megatron to something much less violent, though Starscream was still dominant. Starscream's drunken processor did not recognize the change as an issue, and in teh dream, Starscream saw that he was gently plucking wires and running his hands down creases. And while still on top, the seeker was more focused on making pleasuable for both of them rather than just for himself and the dream went on and on.

And after waking up from the drunken recharge, Starscream felt strange. He looked over his system and scanned it but could not find any explanation for his strange new feelings. Well, they were not really new per se, but had been enhanced to the point where Starscream could not ignore them. But feeling that his feelings were only his, Starscream remained in his room, but began to play with himself, as he imagined that he was taking the tyrant from behind. Oh yes, the feelings might be there, but there was no way Starscrema was going to be the bottom bot.

Megatron had finally satiated himself into recharge and was feeling just a bit fuzzy from two cubes of high Energon. He was sleeping deeply and soundly, and was dreaming about his delicious Starscream. It started like any of those dreams, with Megatron taking Starscream in a way that was making his domination over the seeker complete and total. But then after a while the dream changed, and some new feelings, new sensations and desires, swell in his spark. He was now being dominated by Starscream and the seeker was pounding into his port, and taking him lovingly yet roughly. And the most awkward was that Megatron was enjoying it… And didn't mind enjoying it at all! He was even screaming for more! Until they both let tie r sparks out and merged, bonding and creating sparklings that the Lord will carry.

That was now than Megatron woke with a very strange and unusual feeling. Something he had never felt for anyone in his function. He sat upright, remembering the last part of the dream and wondering why it felt so… So right, in a way that he had never experience before. He did a quick scan of his systems and found no virus or error, all was on optimal levels. SO what was wrong with him…?

Mixsmaster watched as both Starscream and Megatron woke up from their dreams and contacted Hook.

/Mixmaster to Hook/

/What is it, Mixmaster? I'm trying to fix the Stunticons yet again from their demolition derby./

/The potion worked, Hook. Now we got to get Megatron and Starscream together./

/I will get Megatron and you get Starscream, Mixmaster. Hook out./

Mixmaster went to a spare quarters and got the place set up for a romantic evening for the Decepticon leader and Air Commander. He stocked up the room with the best Energon and even made the berth comfortable. All now he needed to do is to get Starscream and Hook to get Megatron.

Starscream was still in a bit of a stupor as he got up from the floor that he had crashed down onto after having overloaded. Starscream smirked and thought an extremely dirty thought _what if Megatron carried my sparklings and was my submissive mate, then I would be in heaven._ And Starscream began to think of being the dominant, protective lover; he was finding himself getting hard yet again. And he began to play with himself until he heard a loud knock on the door, which killed his mood and his hard on. And so placing his cover back on squarely, and sounding a little perturbed, Starscream screeched out.

"Who are you and what do you want" Starscream screeched, hoping not to give away anything that had just been going on.

"It's Mixmaster, and Megatron has asked me to escort you to the Spare Quarters for private business and battle plans." Replied Mixmaster

Starscream grumbled slightly until he realized that it was going to be a private meeting with Megatron. And with a flash in his optics, Starscream followed Mixmaster to the room, unaware that Mixmaster was smiling as the potion had worked so far. Starscream walked confidently...hoping that he might be able to air his feelings to Megatron and then take the bot and dominate him.

Megatron was still wondering what those feelings meant. He wondered what it would be to have someone – Starscream to be precise – dominate him for once. It felt good in this dream… What if it felt as good in real life? That thought alone, and the image of the handsome, sexy seeker leaning over him with a sensual smile made him purr with renewed arousal. He was going to release the tension again when there was a knock at the door. Grumbling, megatron got up to answer, and saw it was Hook.

"Yes, what do you want, Hook? I am busy!" He said in a tune maybe a bit harsher then he wanted.

"Starscream had asked to meet you in the private Spare Quarter for a private meeting." The constructicon answered and Megatron sighed, annoyed.

But then… he'll be alone with the seeker and maybe… Well, maybe things could turn out to be more interesting then he expected. He followed Hook to the room and entered, now a little excited at the prospect of this meeting.

Hook led Megatron into the spare quarters while Mixmaster led Starscream into the same quarters. Both Megatron and Starscream put on a facade when they are front of the two Constructicons, so that they would not know about their true feelings for each other. What they did not know was that both Mixmaster and Hook knew what is going on. Once Megatron and Starscream were in the spare quarters, Mixmaster and Hook left.

"Think it is going to work, Mixmaster?" Hook asked.

"Once they bonded, they will quit bickering and start working on defeating the Autobots."

Starscream gave an "evil eye" to shoo off the two Constructicons, with an air of "this is private business now scram."

After the door was closed, there was an awkward silence as Starscream and Megatron gazed at each other, and then gazed around the room, Starscream unaware of Megatron's feelings, just as Starscream felt that Megatron was unaware of the seeker's feelings.

Starscream stared at the table for two and the berth. If this was a battle plan meeting, this was a strange place to have it. But, Starscream thought, Megatron has taste that much is for sure. And so, not thinking anything of it, Starscream took a seat, pulled it out and asked Megtatron to sit, hoping that he would be able to be the dominant "gentleman" that he could be. And while waiting for Megatron to make a move, Starscream was fighting with himself, as his own arousal was painfully pushing against his interfacing panel. All Starscream could think of was taking Megatron from behind, but first, Starscream knew he had to prove that he was able to portray being the dominant gentleman.

Megatron watched as the two Constructicons left and then looked at the room and at Starscream. Starscream… he was so shiny handsome with his plating clean and his weapons all set and threateningly appealing. Yes Starscream was a beautiful yet deadly angel of Destruction, and he could be his… Megatron licked his lower lip as he think of how the seeker would taste, and he bit back the little moan that almost got through his lips. Of how he would take him in and make him scream his name… Or take his cable in his mouth and suck him dry… he was now painfully aroused, almost dripping out of the seams of his interface panel, and sat in front of the handsome seeker, crossing his llegs to hide it.

"Starscream, you wanted to meet me? Well, I am here and listening. What do you wish to talk to me about?"

He managed to sound casual and slightly annoyed at being disturbed, but the hot and arousing image crossing his mind weren't helping. He was seeing himself letting Starscream take him hard and impregnate him, and loved this feeling, and this prospect in itself. He noticed that Starscream was tense and nervous, and he asked, pushing the lustful and slightly disturbing thoughts back for now.

"Something is bothering you, Starscream?"

Outside the door, both Mixmaster and Hook listened in. They knew that Megatron and Starscream were nervous, but why were they nervous?

"Think that Screamer is afraid that he would get beat again?" Hook asked.

"Doubt it and from what my audios picked up, even Megatron was nervous.

Scrapper walked by the spare quarters and asked, "What are you doing?"

Mixmaster answered, "Megatron and Starscream are having a meeting about a new construction project and Hook and I decided to listen in on it." It was a lie, but he did not wanted his Constructicon leader to know what is going on.

"Carry on then," Scrapper said as he left.

Once Scrapper left, Mixmaster asked Hook, "Did you check their gestational chambers during their last checkup?"

"What for?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hook. Once they bond, they would want little sparklings."

"Of course, I checked their gestational chambers and they are both intact."

Inside, after having seated Megatron, Starscream sat across from the leader, eyeing him in all his majesty. Starscream was the slightest bit nervous.

"I thought you wanted to discuss battle plans with me" stated Starscream, almost reaching the point where he could not hold his lust and love back anymore.

Megatron said something in reply, but Screamer did not catch it, as his focus was elsewhere. And in interrupting his leader, Screamer leaned across the table and planted a searing hot kiss right on Megatron's lips. Starscream liked the exquisite taste of his leader. And after what seemed like forever, but was only a few earth minutes, Starscream pulled away, a little fearful of his bold move and hoped that Megatron would not beat him for being so forward. But, thought Starscream, he is so tasty; I hope I get a chance for more. Starscream stared at Megatron, waiting for the bot to make the next move.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge at Starscream question, and he shifted in his seat slightly in both discomfort from his arousal and nervousness. Him being nervous was a first… he was never in such a state. Nonetheless, he answered, trying to bit back the urge to jump his handsome SIC and shag him senseless. But he also wanted to make him happy and love him in every way possible. He was confused and a bit afraid still.

"I thought YOU wanted to see me to discuss an important matter, Starscream…"

The reply died down when Starscream suddenly leaned on him over the table and kissed him feverishly, passion pouring through the heated move. It was bold, and any other time, Megatron would've slagged him for daring such a thing but tonight… Tonight he kissed back, taking the back of Starscream's head and pulling him closer. He even let out a little pleasurable moan into the kiss. When they parted he starred at his handsome saaker for a m,oment, struck with such need and lust and love that it was overwhelming, and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed him again, hard, and rubbed his hand on his hip.

Hook and Mixmaster, listening in, was pleased with how things are going between Megatron and Starscream. Not only that they wished that the two Decepticon leaders quit bickering, but they secretly wished that there were little Decepticon sparklings running around the Nemesis. There were no Dececepticon sparklings since Soundwave and Shockwave had their twins Rumble and Frenzy 21 vorn ago.

Hook asked, "Do want to wait until they bond and then we leave?"

Mixmaster thought for a moment and nodded his Head.

Starscream was slightly taken aback that instead of getting a beating; Megatron jumped up and started kissing him right back. Starscream purred slightly as Megatron's hands were running over the seeker's wings, but a slight and sudden change, and soon it was Megatron who was begging for more.

Starscream leapt out of his seat, grabbed Megatron and forced him back onto the berth, a little rough, but with love as well. Starscream looked down at Megatron's interfacing cover and saw the bulge that lay within. Starscream, seeing this, and sensing that Megatron wanted to be taken and surrender, began to run his hands all over the leader, plucking delicate wires here and rubbing sensitive creases there. Starscream felt like his dream was coming true. Here he was, dominant yet loving toward the bot he had loved to hate. But even that feeling had changed, as Starscream felt nothing but love for the submissive Megatron.

Starscream soon revealed his own hardened throbbing arousal, which was starting to leak lubricant. Starscream, waiting for Megatron to open his own area, continued to play with the tyrant, particularly paying attention to the interfacing cover, in hopes that Megatron would soon open up and beg to let the seeker in. Something told Starscream that Megatron was untouched, and so while Starscream was on the top, he knew he would have to be slightly gentle with his lover, even though not too gentle, as Starscream was sure Megatron would like it somewhat rough as well, since they were Decepticons and not Autobots.

At the rough yet loving treatement, Megatron gets only morearoused and moaned, arcing under the caresses and touches, and he finally let his plating open for his lover. He was leaking large amounts of lubricants from his wet port, obviously untouched as megatron was a port virgin, and his cable was hard and throbbing with arousal, glistening with lubricant as well. He touched Starscream's wings and his glass cockpit, and clawed at his hips softly, eyeing the hardened arousal with lust and need. He let his digit caress the creases and ridges of that cable and begged him with his optics to take him NOW!

"Starscream… Yesss… Take me NOW you little sexy fool!"

The words weren,t meant to be mean or mocking but only playful and he gave a little tug at the hardened cable, spreading his legs even more for his newfound lover.

Hook drilled a hole so that he and Mixmaster can watch "the peep show." Even watching Megatron and Starscream getting it on with each made the two Constructicons horny as the pit.

Mixmaster noticed Hook's arousal, "I didn't know that you are into voyalism, Hook."

Hook also noticed Mixmaster's arousal, "Neither about you, Mixmaster."

Well, it seems like that the two Constructicons wanted their own action, so they left and headed towards the Decepticon medical bay.

Starscream, upon seeing the dripping, slick port in front of him, lined up his stiff, throbbing, heated arousal with the tyrant's port before ever so gently pushing it in. The warm, wet chute that encased Starscream's arousal made the bot moan blissfully. Starscream only stayed still long enough for Megatron's port to adjust, which was quickly, and after that Starscream pounded in and out of the leader while running the seeker ran one hand over the leader's leaking arousal. Starscream could see that Megatron was completely pleasure shot. Starscream smiled as he continued to interface with his lover.

Starscream never knew Megatron could be such a good and loving lay. And now that Starscream was able to take Megatron, he would not have it any other way. And with Megatron squirming underneath, Starscream continued the pleasurable assault. And as Starscream got into the act, playing roughly yet lovingly with his partner, Starscream felt his spark chamber open, as it seemed, of its own volition. And realizing what was going on, Starscream had one question to ask.

"Will...ngh,,,oh,..Will you...be...be my ... spark...sparkmate, Megatron?" asked Starscream pleasure shot with his spark floating in mid air. It took sometime for the pleasure shot leader to answer, and Starscream hoped it would be worth the wait, as Starscream's arousal kept hitting a highly sensitive erogenous zone in the leader's chute, which at times left the leader speechless.

Megatron was squirming and arching under Starscream's ministration into his tightened, slick port. The first moments of the penetration were slightly painful but the pain quickly faded, replace by pleasure and he moaned loudly, grabbing his lover's waist to pull him closer while locking his legs around his him to get him even deeper in. Megatron was in a complete la la land then and couldn't tell his right from his left or the ceiling from the roof as he was so deeply lost in a pleasured world.

He bucked his hips to meet every thrust in and whimpered softly when the seeker had to pause to change position, but then he hit THE spot, deep in his port, that sent him through the roof, so to speak. He cried out and arched off the berth, barely noticing Starscream's spark revealing itself but even his pleasure clogged processor finally caught the question he just asked him, and his spark answered for him, opening his chestplates and releasing itself to meet with the other.

"Yes! Yes, I want to… Mmm! Ho… Be you…Sparkmate…Starscream!"

Their sparks met and merged, bonding them together.

Not wanting to miss any more action, both Hook and Mixmaster decided to return to the spare quarters, where they watched Megatron's and Starscream's spark joined together as bondmates. Hook also noticed a change in the joined spark, that Megatron would be carrying sparklings.

"Hey, Mixmaster, they are now bondmates and Megatron is expecting sparklings."

Mixmaster smiled because his love potion worked. Not only Megatron and Starscream were bonded, they are also expecting little sparklings.  
"Think their little ones look more like Megatron or Starscream, Hook?"

"A little bit of both but more likely with Starscream's alt-mode."

They decided to leave the area and headed towards the Decepticon medical bay.

Starscream was in absolute bliss as the sparks bonded and merged, which enhanced the feeling of the interfacing. Starscream overloaded hard into Megatron's waiting port, which caused the moaning and squirming leader to overload onto the seeker's cockpit cover. Starscream looked down onto his loving sparkmate, who lovingly looked back up before falling asleep on the soft berth. Starscream felt great, and not because he had topped Megatron, but because he had found his sparkmate. And though Megatron was slightly bigger, the submissiveness that Megatron would only show between the two of them in private allowed Starscream to curl around his mate in a loving embrace. Plans for destroying the Autobots could wait, as this night was for the two of them and the two of them alone. Starscream replaced his interfacing cover as well as that of his sparkmate. And soon Starscream drifted off into recharge as well, his arm possessively lying across Megatron, as if saying "this is mine!"

Outside, the two Constructicons, who had gone unnoticed, were very relieved, as maybe now the two would plan together to defeat the Autobots instead of trying to destroy each other.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMIMER: I don't own nothing!

A/N: Collaborative work between me, tlcoopi and Aquaformer. I was playing Megatron, tlcoopi was playing Hook and the constructicons, and Aquaformer was playing Starscream! This contains Slash and MPreg!

Chapter two

When he woke up the next morning, Megatron felt something curled around him and he remembered what happened the night before. He smiled and snuggled in his new Sparkmate's chassis, feeling his spark close to his own. But after a moment, something else rose in his chest and that wasn't love or comfort. He bolted out of the berth and ran to the waste disposal unit to throw up quite loudly, for at least five breems. His tanks were all upset and churning nauseously in his abdomen. When he was finished ne slumped forward and leaned his forehead on the white metal of the receptacle.

"Primus… I don't feel so good…"

He had no clues he was carrying sparklings right now and wondered if this was a side effect of the bonding. He felt his Sparkmate behind him and looked up to him with a tired smile, but he felt like scrap.

In the medical bay, Hook started prepping up for when sooner or later, Megatron would come in for his annual check up and he wanted to make sure that it would go smoothly.

Mixmaster left the medical bay and went to the spare quarters. He knocked on the door and asked, "Hey, what's the plan on defeating the Autobots?"

Starscream woke when he no longer felt the warmth of his sparkmate beside him. Starscream was worried as he was not sure where his sparkmate was, until he heard the tank purging in the waste disposal unit. And feeling in his spark that his mate was feeling like scrap, Starscream headed over toward where Megatron sat on his knees, purging his tanks like there was no tomorrow.

Starscream rubbed Megatron's back gently as the leader continued to purge his tanks. Starscream heard the banging on the door and the loud mouthed Constructicon ask a stupid question, or at least a stupid question at the moment. And realizing just how vulnerable his sparkmate was, Starscream yelled out.

"Mixmaster, go away. When we have a plan we will tell you, until then, BEAT IT!!" Starscream yelled, feeling the relief in his spark coming from his sparkmate, as neither Megatron nor Starscream wanted anyone to see this, as Megatron almost never got sick. Soon enough, Starscream kneeled next to his sparkmate, offering comfort. And while they agreed that they would try to act "as usual' outside the room, inside the room, they could be themselves, and passionate lovers.

Megatron felt Starscream's concern for him through the bond and tried to send reassurance back. He was going to be alright once his tanks decided to settle down. He finally stopped purging and leaned on his sparkmate with a tired sight. Starscream smiled at him gently and Megatron felt like he could get use to this expression on his lover's faceplates. He was handsome when he smiled… he glared at the door when Mixmaster knocked and asked a stupid question at this very moment, and he wanted to kick the idiot's aft but good.

Starscream yelled at him, hopefully making him go away, and Megatron chuckled at this. He was a very caring sparkmate, surprisingly, and Megatron was glad he found him. After a few more moment, he felt better and was able to get to his pedes and walk to the berth and sat, rubbing his still slightly upset tanks.

"Thanks, I would have kicked his aft if he didn't go away…" He said and chuckled.

It was good to be able to open to one another in the privacy of their quarters, as it would be the only place where they will do so. In public, it will stay like it always had been, and Megatron wasn't so happy about. But saving the appearance was important for the moment.

Mixmaster was suprised that Starscream yelled at him to go away, but before he left the area, he heard Megatron purging out his tanks, but deciding not to ask about it, he decided to leave.

When he got back to the medical bay, Mixmaster told Hook that Megatron is purging his tanks.

Hook smiled because he knew what it meant, sparklings.

Starscream felt the reassurance, but he was still concerned for his sparkmate. Starscream assisted Megatron back to the berth and looked Megatron over, but saw nothing out of place. Starscream was saddened that outside of the privacy of their own room they would not be able to act like the passionate lovers that they were, but they knew that it was for the best for now. But back to the concern at the moment - Megatron's unexplained purging.

"Megs, you ought to be checked out by Hook, the medic. Besides, aren't you about due for your yearly maintenance check-up?" stated Starscream, concern in his voice and his optics, as this was the first relationship he had ever been in where he truly loved the other bot enough to become sparkmates. Starscream did not want to lose his sparkmate just after finally having found him.

But seeing that Megatron was improving as he lay on the berth, the two lay there, talking, but not about each other, they were planning, together, the best way to destroy the Autobots and make Cybertron and earth their empire. The only question, to which neither knew the answer or was even aware of the question yet, is what would they decide to do once they realized Megatron was pregnant with their sparklings.

Megatron huffed in annoyance at the mention of the annual check-up, as he hated it, but nodded. He was a little worried by this sudden fit of sickness and would eventually have to deal with it anyway, so the sooner the better.

"I will, Starscream, I promise. I am due fot the check-up today anyway, I'll ask him to check this at the same time." He answered and smiled reassuringly at his sparkmate.

He wanted to be able to stay in this room for longer and forget about the outside but that wasn,t possible. They were Leader and SIC of the Decepticon's forces so hiding away wasn't an options, even if it sounded really appealing… And he wanted a replay of last night's performance, too! Just thinking of this made him hard and aroused.

Hook got out the ultrasound machine for Megatron's annual maintenance check up out when Bonecrusher walked in. He noticed that something is up with Hook and Mixmaster.

"You two are up to something?" Bonecrusher asked.

"No, no, we're just prepping up for Megatron's annual maintenance check up," Hook replied.

"Yeah, right, Hook. I know all about your little match-making scheme that you are doing with Mixmaster. Mixmaster made a potion for Megatron and Starscream to fall in love, resulting in them bonding, and the last time you brought out that machine was when Soundwave sparked Rumble and Frenzy."

"I'm the Decepticon medic and I wanted to make sure that everything is working in Megatron."

"Yeah, whatever, Hook," Bonecrusher said as he left. Two minutes later, there was a knock on the medical bay door.

Starscream, seeing that his sparkmate was aroused yet again, decided to try and satiate his mate's need before the two straightened up, made themselves look presentable, and then headed out. Starscream first, to explain to his fellow seekers the plan for the day, while Megatron waited awhile to leave. Starscream did not want to leave the blissful love either, but they were the top officers and if they did not run things, then things would quickly go to the pit. Starscream snuck a quick, luscious kiss from his mate before heading off. Starscream pulsed love through their spark bond, reminding Megatron that no matter what, Starscream would.

And as Starscream walked away, he heard his sparkmate yell at him. Starscream knew it was to keep up appearances and screeched back, still feeling the love pulsing his spark. And after the two took one last look into each other's optics, Starscream disappeared around the corner and started yelling at Skywarp and Thundercracker for being lazy afts.

Megatron purred and moaned when he was released from the arousal and then they left the room, putting on their usual bickering and fighting facades. But Megatron, after the searing kiss they shared, yelled at Starscream for being an incompetent fool as he walked away with angry footsteps. But the love that poured through the bond was proof enough of what was really going on between them, and his true feelings. He smirked when he was alone and walked towards the med bay.

He knocked and entered before getting an answer, to get his annual check-up done with for another year. He settled on the berth and looked at the Constructicons.

"Well, Hook, I don't have all day! Get on with it!" he said harshly, and then he added, as if in an afterthoughts. "Ho, and I would like you to check for something. I got sick this morning and I want a virus check-up."

"Yes, sir," Hook replied as he began the virus update and scan. "Well, the good news is that you don't have a virus, but I want to check something out, just to be sure."

Megatron nodded his head as Hook got the ultrasound machine out. He scanned Megatron's abdominal area to check to see what the cause of Megatron's purging was, but he had a surprised look when he found out the results.

"Well, Megatron, you're pregnant."

Starscream was in the middle of yelling at his trine mates, when he felt something strange in his spark. Starscream told his trine mates to get the hell out of his sight before he ripped them a new one. And the two, seeing how agitated Starscream was, left without question. Starscream watched them intently to make sure that they left his presence, even using his null cannons to make sure the two complied. And figuring that Starscream had just left after an intense fight with Megatron, the two soon ran from the room.

Starscream, after they had left, put his head in his hands. This "keeping up appearances" thing was a bit harder than Starscream thought, especially sensed that his mate was worried, nervous, and scared about news he had just received. Starscream could feel the panic through their sparkbond. Starscream was torn, as he had to keep up appearances, and he also wanted to rush to his worried sparkmates aid. Starscream sent a pulse of love and support before he left to fly with his trine mates, hoping that Megatron would understand.

Megatron was utterly speechless for a long moment. He was looking at the Constructicon, mouth agape and shocked. Then he felt Starscream worry through their bond and tried to send him reassurance, but it was laced with panic and fear as he had never in a millions year thought he could one day carry sparklings! He finally regained his glossa and managed to sputter, stuttering a bit.

"P-pregnant?... How…? When…? Me?! Impossible!"

He was sounding panicked and very VERY afraid. He was completely at a lost and sat there, unable to say anything else for the moment.

_/Starscream, I… Need to talk to you. Now. Come back please./ _he sent through the bond, along with the news. _/I am pregnant…/_

Hook reasurred him, "I know that it is a lot to take into, especially with raising sparklings. My creators had to raise six sparklings: Scrapper as the oldest, then myself, then Long Haul, and finally the triplets Mixmaster, Scavenger, and Bonecrusher." Hook went over to the medical library and grabbed a datapad that deals with pregnancy and sparklings.

"I am not going to say this as a Constructicon, but as the Decepticon medic, you would need to reduce your stress levels and not to have any high grade Energon, as it would harm the femme Seekerlet trine that you are carrying." Megatron does not know this, but Hook's ultrasound machine picked up that Megatron is carrying a trine of Seekerlets, femme Seekerlets to be precise.

Starscream, having completed his practice runs with his trine mates, soon headed in as he had gotten Megatron's message. Starscream was worried, very worried as only Starscream knew just how much stress Megatron was constantly under. Starscream, worried dearly about his sparkmate, soon headed in as inauspiciously as possible. TC and Warp just figured that Starscream was going to be yelled at by Megatron and headed off.

Once Starscream landed, he trudged back to the secretly shared quarters, waiting for Megatron to come. This was the first time that Starscream had ever realized that Megatron could be scared. But being the protector of his family, Starscream waited for Megatron to come back to the room so that they could talk. Starscream, who two days before never thought he would even find his sparkmate, was now faced with not only having a sparkmate, but also a precious family, as Megatron was now expecting. Sparklings had not been part of the plan, but starscream hoped that in talking with Megatron, the two would come up with a way to keep their family safe, whether that meant enslaving the Autobots with their combined intelligence or calling a truce.

Starscream was jolted from his thoughts when he heard an anxious knock at the door. Starscream knew who it was in a sparkbeat. And Starscream opened the door, allowed Megatron in, and as soon as the door was shut, Starscream was gently hugging his teary-opticked mate.

Megatron was even more baffled at that new development. Triplets' femme seekerlings? He put a worried hand on his abdomen and petted the spot where the little sparklings would develop, biting his lower lip. He wanted Starscream to be there so bad it hurts. He had never wanted someone to hold him like that ever, nor wanted it so hard before, and it was slightly scary.

"Thanks Hook… I will be going now if there is nothing more."

He sat and took the pads Hook gave him then put them in subspace. He would read them when he was less upset and a little calmer, Right now he was a turmoil of emotions, fear and worry being at the forefront. He couldn't help the glare and snicker when Hook told him to avoid stress and danger.

"I am the Leader of the Decepticons! How could I stay behind and sit when there is a war to win? Stress is part of the job description, Hook!"

He finally left and got to the secret room he shared with Starscream, come in when the seeker opened the door and then, completely out of character for him, he wept on his mate's arms, letting the stress and worry and fear out in a long fit of crying. When he was done he pulled away slightly with a shamed smile and put on a hard façade.

When Megatron left, Hook was worried about Megatron's state of mind. He knew that Megatron and Starscream just bonded and now they are expecting triplet femme Seekerlings. He wished that they could not have to put up a facade when they are with other Decepticons, especially since it is Megatron that is carrying, not Starscream, because sooner or later, every Decepticon would find out.

Hook sighed as he grabbed a datapad that dealt with sparkling development and started reading. He needed to brush up on his sparkling knowledge if he wanted to make sure that the little femmes would upgrade into a Decepticon trine.

Starscream was worried. He and Megatron had not even discussed if they wanted sparklings, but seeing that these were precious gifts from Primus, Starscream was unwilling to kill his own offspring. And after Megatron collected himself, Starscream looked his leader and lover square in the optics, and asked the tough question.

"Megatron, hon, are you sure you want to go through with this? Do you think you will be able to remain leader and carry the sparklings at the same time?"

Starscream looked at Megatron, who was slightly taken aback by the question. Starscream wanted an honest reply and was not going to fall for a lie. Pulsing love and support, Starscream tried to settle down Megatron as best as was possible. Starscream even kissed Megatron lovingly, while waiting for Megatron's answer.

Megatron was indeed taken by surprise when Starscream asked this question, but he knew that, contrary of their previous 'I should be Leader' bickering, this was asked out of real worry abd concern. He felt the love pour through the bond and thought about this carefully. He was still Decepticon Leader, Megatron, the feared Slag-Maker, and he wasn,t going to back away and sit down while his troop were whining the war for him. Even if he know knew he could put that responsibility on Starscream's shoulders without fearing a betrayal… As he kissed him back with passion, he let his worries, concerns and fear, but also his resolve to remain as he has always until he was unable to du to the sparklings growing inside of him.

"I will keep them. Those little femmes are a gift from Primus, and I will not terminate my own offsprings. But… I will need help and support as the time comes closer to sparking the sarklings." He admitted and then, after a moment, and with a smile, he added. "As long as I can be the Leader, I will! Until I an unable to perform my duties as Leader due to carrying triplets."

He was completely honest. For the first time in ages he was completely honest with himself and his sparkmate. He held him close and smiled, now a little relieve as this had been told.

While Megatron and Starscream discussed about their future offspring, Hook continued reading more about sparkling development. He knew that since the triplets were femme Seekerlets that he would have to customize the sparkling development datapad for Megatron and Starscream. He knew that Seekers came in three and even femme Seekers are rare.

While he continues reading, Long Haul entered, and asked "Who's expecting?" when he saw Hook reading a datapad about sparkling development. "You know, that there have not been any Decepticon sparklings since Rumble and Frenzy, bro?"

"I know that, but now there will be more Decepticon sparklings, a femme Seekerlet trine. As for who they belong to, as the medic, I could not tell you."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMIMER: I don't own nothing!

A/N: Collaborative work between me, tlcoopi and Aquaformer. I was playing Megatron, tlcoopi was playing Hook and the constructicons, and Aquaformer was playing Starscream! This contains Slash and MPreg!

Chapter three

"Oh, come on, we're going to find out sooner or later. Rumour has it that Megatron and Screamer bonded and that Megatron is carrying the femme Seeketlet trine."

Hook knew which Constructicon blabbed, Mixmaster.

Starscream smiled, and not his sinister sneaky smile, but his truly genuine happy smile, as he heard Megatron say that he would not end the pregnancy. Starscream continued to hold on to Megatron, as the leader was still a little weak in the knees from the overwhelming news. Starscream spoke, being like an Autobot, and speaking only the truth.

"Megatron, I will happily be here for you and our family" stated Starscream in a very loving tone as he brushed his hand over Megatron's abdomen, guessing where the sparklings might be developing. "And I know that you can do this, I believe in you, my dear spark mate. All will work out for us in the end."

And with that, Starscream once again planted a searing hot kiss on Megatron, helping the leader to feel better, and while Starscream could tell that Megatron wanted to go at it, Starscream stopped the frustrated leader.

"No, Megatron, not now. We need to be careful right now, and if we are not, who knows what may happened" Starscream said, but seeing the disappointment in Megatron's optics, and so Starscream continued "later tonight when all is quiet, we will meet yet again to satisfy our cravings." Starscream hated to say it, but even he realized that this was what needed to be done. And so, seeing that Megatron had regained his composure, Starscream left, leaving a loving pulse that if Megs needed him, he was only a spark pulse away.

Megatron did growl in frustration when he was denied, his arousal screaming to be taken care of right now, but he controlled himself. For his spark mate and sparklings' sake. He kissed him back feverishly though and let a hand roam on the edge of a sleek wing. Then he pulled away and smiled happily, honestly.

"I know that we cannot permit ourselves those liberties. I hope we could tell everyone, but it's not possible for the moment. This charade will have to continue for a while longer, I am afraid." He sighed and shook his helm, rubbing the spot where the sparklings will develop. "But in a couple of months, it will be hard to hide. And then they'll know."

He was worried about this, but said nothing more even if it was pouring through the bond to Starscream. When they finally parted, he returned to the Control Center, the Nemesis' Bridge, and sat on his throne. He was deep in thoughts and so everyone let him alone.

What Megatron does not know was the Mixmaster blabbed the news to every Decepticon, even to Shockwave on Cybertron. When Hook found out that Mixmaster blabbed, he went looking for him. He arrived at Mixmaster's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mixmaster replied. Hook opened the door and enters.

Hook was furious, "How many times do I have to tell you not to blab about anything that goes into the medical bay."

"What do you mean, I blabbed?" Mixmaster asked.

"Long Haul told me that someone told him about Megatron and Starscream bonded and now they are expecting a trine of femme Seekerlets. And out of all of the Decepticons, you have the biggest mouth."

"I thought it was Soundwave that have the biggest mouth, along with his cassettes."

"Well, Soundwave is not here because he's looking for a new energy source to make Energon." Hook was more than mad, he was furious, because as the medic, he would not want someone to blab about someone's maintenance check-ups, let alone Megatron's.

Hook decided to cool by tinkering with his medical equipment. _At least Ratchet doesn't have this problem_, he thought to himself.

After leaving his sparkmate to contemplate about their little family, Starscream headed into the common room to get some energon, as he felt a little low on energy. Starscream kept his face plates contorted in a scowl as the once loud and noisy room went dead silent as the seeker walked in, as if the crew was talking about something that about him that they were not supposed to know. Starscream scanned the crowd, the anger evident in his optics, something was not right and he was going to zoom in on it.

In the far back corner, a small, insignificant bot sat, twitching. Starscream zoomed in, as he was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did. The deadly seeker, face contorted in contempt walked up to the bot and barked orders.

"You, meet me in my office in 1 earth hour or you are going to wish you were never created" Starscream stated angrily, causing the squirming bot to squirm even more.

Soon enough Starscream left to make sure his dumbafted trine mates were doing their exercises. Once Starscream left the room, the atmosphere relaxed slightly, though with the way Starscream threatened the poor bot, every decided to find something different to talk about.

As he sat in his throne in the control Room, the mechs presents shot Megatron strange looks, and this made him uneasy and fidgety. They were all acting as if they knew something they weren't supposed to know about him. He narrowed his optics at two soldiers whispering in a corner of the room as they were working on a terminal, Astrotrain and Blitzwing, and call at them. The flinched and turned his way.

"Astrotrain, Blitzwing, what the frag are you whispering about like that? Something you don,t wants me to know, maybe? Are you two dumbaft plotting against your leader?" he asked and they paled, gulping loudly and sharing a worried look.

Astrotrain took a step forward and said, trying to sound convincing. "My Lord, we weren't plotting, I swear! We were only discussing to make time go on faster. You know, chatting nonsense and such…"

Megatron's optics narrows even more and he growled lowly, the room having fell deadly silent. Everyone was waiting for Megatron's next move, like frozen in fear and worry. His optics travelled the room to briefly stop on everyone, until he sighed and growled threateningly, aiming his canon on the nearby bot.

"You all know something that I want to know about myself. You think I didn't see the looks and heard the whispers the fades as soon as I come closer? Speak up or I start blowing bits! The first to talk will left the room with all of his parts attached to his body. You have one minute!"

Hook knew all about the whispers that was going on within the Nemesis and he knew who started it, the big mouthed Constructicon Mixmaster. He knew that Soundwave would not tell anyone of Megatron's condition because of his loyality, but how did Mixmaster told Shockwave? Only Megatron has a direct link to Shockwave, but how Mixmaster broke the code, he wondered.

"With his big mouth, I bet that he even told the Autobots that Megatron and Starscream are bonded and expecting triplet femme Seekerlets," Hook told to himself. What he did not realized that just not every Decepticon knew about the news, even the Autobots knew about it.

The nervous Con who had been confronted by Starscream was now sitting in the SIC's office, shaking nervously. Starscream could be threatening when not pissed off, but now in an even pissier mood thanks to being bothered by the whispers going around the base, Starscream demanded an explanation. And since this bot was new and terrified of the seeker, and yet eager to please the SIC, Starscream knew that he would get exactly what he wanted out of this shaky Con.

"I demand that you tell me what the buzz is and tell me NOW!" Starscream stated, firm enough to scare the oil out of the smaller con he was dealing with, and with a shaky voice, the con replied.

"I ... I heard...heard that you...you and..and .. And Meg...Mega ...megatron were ...were bonded, sir....and…and expecting...." the con stated nervously, leaking oil and praying that Starscream would not rip his spark out right here and now.

Starscream's optics narrowed. He was pissed, as his relationship was supposed to be a private matter. But before Starscream could say anything, the nervous con eagerly gave up who had told him.

"I ...I heard it ...from..from Bonecrusher, sir" replied the nervous con, just wanting to melt into the floor.

Starscream was angered, that much the nervous con could see. And with a wave of his left hand, Starscream dismissed the nervous con, who was still scared shitless, and ran out. Starscream was even more pissed, and so he pulsed his sparkmate, as if Starscream was pissed about this, Megatron would be even more pissed about the supposed "leak."

Finally, the con he had had his canon pointed to spoke first. Megatron smirked a little cruelly as his plan had worked and he listened his expression darkening.

"We…I…heard that…Y-You and My Lord, You and S-Starscream…Bonded and…And that you are ex-expecting triplets…femme Seekerlets…" he stuttered in an half-panic, scared out of his wits.

Megatron,s optics narrowed and he growled lowly, lowering his canon and looking ot the mechs gathered around the Control Room. They all had a shameful, afraid expression on their faceplates, waiting for Megatron to explode in rage. But he didn't. When he spoke again, it was with cold and dark anger.

"And who, if I may ask, told you this?" he asked the mech that already spoke.

"I…heard this…F-from S-Skywarp but…He said…he heard this f-from M-Mixmaster…"

Megatron was about to reply with harshness when he received the spark pulse from his bondmate and sent back his acknowledgement. He now knew the same as him, and will meet him as soon as possible. He turned to the assembled Cons and got to his pedes. He glared darkly before leaving the room without another word.

Hook knew that now everyone at the base knew about Megatron and Starscream and their unsparked daughters. He knew that as the Decepticon medic, that he would know about their relationship and their unsparked daughters, but due to the oath that he took when he first became a medic, that he would not tell anyone about his patients, which he did. He probably wished that he could not be a part of Mixmaster's plan of setting the two up, but Mixmaster was tired of all of the bickering, but which bickering that Mixmaster was tired of more, Megatron and Starscream over how to defeat the Autobots or who shall be leader, or Hook bickering about repairing Starscream?

Hook needed some time to think things through and decided to tell both Megatron and Starscream as who told every Decepticon the news of their bonding and expecting triplet femme Seekerlets. He left the medical bay and headed to look for Megatron and Starscream.

Starscream was fuming in his office as he was pissed - how dare whoever it was spread the rumour, even if it was true. And after feeling the pulse from his sparkmate, Starsceam headed to the secret spare quarters to meet with his bondmate to discuss what to do next. Starscream was pissed beyond belief, which Megatron could feel through the bond. Part of the reason that Starscream was so pissed was because underneath the anger, Starscream could feel the fear and anxiety of his mate. And Starscream knew that this added stress was not good for Megatron or the little unsparked daughters of theirs.

And once Starscream entered the room, he was extremely worried when he saw Megatron throwing and breaking things. Starscream was worried, as Megatron was becoming moodier than usual. Starscream was worried but soon approached his sparkmate and wrapped his arms as best he could around the bigger bot. Megatron calmed slightly, being in the arms of his sparkmate, but all that did was get Megatron to turn around and cry into Starscream's chest. This pissed Starscream off even more. And then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is it, and you better have a damn good reason to be here" shouted the angered seeker.

"It is Hook, and I need to talk to both of you. It is extremely important" replied the medic outside the door.

Starscream looked at Megatron, "Should we let him in?"

When he reached the secret private room they shared, with Starscream, Megatron literally blew a fuse. He started with a loud roar of rage and threw things around, blowing others with his fists and pedes, and even blasting a wall with his canon. This tantrum continues until he felt a pulse from his mate, and his arms wrapping around him, and then his mood shifted completely, from rag to a fit of crying. He buried his face in Starscream's chest and cried for a good five breems, hugging him spasmodically and wondering why in the pit he couldn't control his mood anymore. If he broke down like that in front of the troops, he will lose the respect they have in him, and the fear he inspired them all. And that was something he couldn't afford! But that only made him cry harder and keen in anguish.

That was just too much too quickly for the carrying mech, and to top it all, he was worried for the little daughters he was carrying. He didn't wanted to lose them and felt fiercely protective all of a sudden, wrapping an arm around his midsection and keeping the other firmly hooked around Starscrem's neck. When there was a knock at the door, he jumped slightly and growled at the sound, wrapping both arms around himself. It took him some times to compose himself and put on a hard façade, and then he nodded.

"Yes, let him in. He has some explanations to give."

Hook entered the room and said, "Megatron and Starscream, I believe that you should sit down for this." They both complied with Starscream wrapping his arms around Megatron to calm him down. "Long Haul told me that a certain Decepticon been telling others that you two are bonded and now expecting triplet femme Seekerlets. During the exam, Mixmaster was with me and once Long Haul told me about it, I went down to Mixmaster's quarters to let him know that he should not blab anything that relates to the health of any Decepticon. Not only that, he even told Shockwave on Cybertron about it and even the Autobots. The only ones that do not know are Soundwave and the Cassetticons."

Hook decided that he should not tell them that Mixmaster made a love potion to get them quit bickering.

"Oh, and Megatron, the Decepticons would find out about your pregnancy sooner or later. It would be best if you fess up to it because it would reduce your stress levels and you won't want to lose your daughters."

Starscream was extremely agitated that the sparkbonding and new sparklings had gone around the base so fast. But Starcream did not let Megatron know that he was agitated. Starscream dismissed the medic, as Starscream and Megatron had a few things to discuss. And one the medic left, Starscream began asking Megatron the tough questions once again.

"Megatron, I know this is not going to be easy for us, but do you think it prudent that we reveal our relationship now, as it is already spreading as a rumour? I am worried that if you have a mood swing when you are in control and if the crew doesn't know or understand why, that you and our daughters may become targets for another con longing to take you down." stated Starscream, and then to finish it off, " We can still punish Mixmaster for being a dumbaft and breaking the news."

Starscream still kept his arm around MEgatron as MEgatron was still a torrent of emotions, and the revelation from the medic seemed to hit his sparkmate harder than it did him. Starscream gently stroked Megatron's face and wiped the dried energon.

"Besides, if you tell them what is going on, no one will go after you, as almost no one on this ship wants to mess with me or the two of us combined," stated Starscream with a genuine smile that he hoped would lift the spirit of his sparkmate. And awaiting Megatron's thoughtful answer, Starscream pulled Megatron closer, and pulsed love and support, hoping to comfort his sparkmate.

Megatron's optics widened when he heard that even the Autobots knew about this now. He leaned on his sparkmate as the shock wash on him and looked down at the floor. Everyone knows… He was going to slag that idiot Mixmaster himself for blabbering this all around the base and even outside. He listened to Hook with a dismissive snort when he talked about 'lowering his stress level' because this wasn't going to happen until he was in complete control of the situation. He was turmoil of emotions and his tanks were upset again, he was feeling slightly sick. He sighed deeply and leaned on the emvbrace, glad that they were alone so he could let himself look 'weak' in a Deceptocon's point of view.

"Yes, rumours are never a good thing. They often spread false or exaggerated information. I do prefer that the truth was spread as it is and not as someone else though it… Telling the others seems like the best option right now." He whispered and let his helm buried in Starscream's shoulder when he strokes his faceplates of the dried energon tears.

He snickered at the thought of kicking Mixmaster's aft, and that sounded like a good idea. He relished in the feelings of love and support from his mate and let out a little chuckle then, managing to take a hold of his feelings and calm himself down.

"Yes, you are right, of course. I do want the rumours to die, and the truth will kill it more efficiently than anything else. No one wants to mess with a carrying mech if they're in their right mind, especially me!" he snickered again as a little joke, in a better mood now.

After Megatron and Starscream dismissed Hook, Hook went looking for Mixmaster. Luckily for him, Mixmaster was still in his quarters when Hook barged in.

"Mixmaster, you're going to be slagged by Megatron and Starscream by blabbering that they are bonded and expecting."

Mixmaster looked defensive, "They are going to find out sooner or later."

"So why would you tell the Autobots?"

"Have you heard, Megatron's brother is Optimus and should he be able to know that he is going to have three nieces? Besides, when they are sparked, Optimus would try to convince Megatron to stop the war because of the little femmes. Besides, I want the war to end."

Hook was surprised because he thought that Mixmaster only wanted the bickering to stop between Megatron and Starscream, not to actually end the war.

Starscream was still very concerned, as he had not wanted the Autobots to know, as he had wanted to slag the crap out of any one who defied the Cons, but the more Starscream thought about his little family, things made a little more sense, though that still did not squelch the anger that Starscream had toward Mixmaster. It was not his news and it was none of his business. It should have been Megatron and the seeker's choice of whether or not to tell and when to. And then Starscream had an evil idea, and smirked.

Starscream thought, what if we tell Mixmaster that he was wrong, though we tell everyone else the truth and let the rest of the crew in on it, as well as the Autobots, to teach that no good Constructicon. The only difficulty would be convincing the Autobots and other Constructicons to not let Mixmaster in on the punishment, Starscream smiled his sneaky smile, which Megatron noticed and was curious about until Starscream sent his plan to Megatron. Megatron was confused at first, but the more they both thought about it, the more it seemed like the perfect payback!

"So, Megs, what do you think? Think we could pull it off?" Starscream asked, optics sparkling with that glint that previously Megatron had never liked to see, as it meant the seeker was planning something devious. Starscream remained embraced with his sparkmate, wondering what Megatron would think of his plan. Was it unorthodox and crazy, yes, but that made it all the better to pull off?

Megatron thought that Starscream's idea sounded crazy and very awkward at first but he finally burst out laughing. That was a very good idea for a payback! The consctructicon will never understands what hit him, and that was all the better! He kissed his sparkmate and grinned widely, sending his amusement and mischievousness to him through the spark bond.

"I think that is a great idea, Starscream! And letting the Atobots in is really well=thought, also… I may not have though of it myself… You have a way of thinking that I sometimes lack, dear bondmate!"

He laughed again thinking of Mixmaster's reaction to that little revenge. That will be very amusing indeed!

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMIMER: I don't own nothing!

A/N: Collaborative work between me, tlcoopi and Aquaformer. I was playing Megatron, tlcoopi was playing Hook and the constructicons, and Aquaformer was playing Starscream! This contains Slash and MPreg!

Chapter four

After having the talk with Mixmaster, Hook contacted Megatron through the comlink.

/Hook to Megatron. Mixmaster told the Autobots about your and Starscream's daughters because he wanted to end the war./

Starscream was agitated as he felt the anger from his sparkmate. Starscream could understand wanting the war to end as he now realized that living in a world of war would not be good for his sparkmate and his little family, but that still did not take away his anger from being robbed of the opportunity to reveal the news himself. Nonetheless, Starscream was determined to punish Mixmaster for putting Megatron and the seeker in such a position.

Starscream was still comforting Megatron as well as plotting how to pull off the plan that the seeker had made. Starscream commed Hook to get his aft to the spare quarters, as his expertise was required. Starscream looked at Megatron and explained that with help from Hook, this plan of getting Mixmaster could work.

"Since he is the medic, telling him first of our plan is essential, or he may undo the whole thing" stated Starscream, trying to comfort Megatron who was still getting over the shock of everything that had just happened. Starscream was hoping that this would work as he knew that Mixmaster deserved to be punish severely for his insubordination.

Megatron received the comm. From Hook and frowned deeply. He answered back with anger and irritation in his tune.

/That was still no excuse to go and tell everyone witjout me or Starscream's consent, Hook! And for this your COnstructicon brother deserve a fitting punishment! Report to the spare quarters at once!/

He was a little relieved then and to know that soon the fragging glitch will have his aft handed to him was a great consolation. He let Starscream, hug and comfort him until Hook came in and then he let go and took a hard and unforgiving expression.

"About fragging time! What held you back, Hook?"

Hook looked down at the floor and mutterred, "I went to talk to Mixmaster. He told me that he told everyone, even the Autobots about you and Starscream and your unsparked daughters. He did not told them the reason, but he told me that he was tired of all of the bickering and he wanted the war to end."

Hook paused and continued, "As for me, I also want the war to end soon as I am also expecting a little femme with my bondmate, Drag Strip, which means that your little femmes will have someone to play with."

Starscream was a little taken aback, as he had not expected the medic to be bonded and expecting with his sparkmate, but that still did not completely quench Starscream's anger. Starscream had stood up, face contorted into a scowl with that sneaky planning smile that made any bot uneasy.

"Well, that is news, but that still does not mean that we are going to allow this information leak to go on. Mixmaster is to be severely punished for his insubordination. And we have figured out the perfect plan. We decided to tell you first because if we did not you would blow out while operation. This plan was thought of by Megatron. We will let the Autobots and the rest of the cons know the truth, but there is a catch. We will also inform all but Mixmaster that we are going to punish the insubordinate Con by saying that he spread false news. Now you can see exactly why we need you in on this" stated Starscream, surprising both Hook and Megatron. Hook was surprised as it truly was an evil punishment to make Mixmaster think he had it all wrong. Megtron was surprised that Starscream stated that it was the tyrant's idea, even though the idea was truly Starscream's idea.

Starscream just continued to smirk that sneaky smile, as he knew that this really could work, as long as all participated like they should. Starscream slyly winked at Megatron, as the seeker hoped that they had brought the medic on board with their plan.

Megatron's optics widened when he heard that news. He didn't know it, and in a way, it made his resolve even more strong. If there was another mech carrying, then maybe others are in the same position as well, and in the Autobot's ranks as well. He was starting to think about contacting Prime and letting him know he wanted a truce. A ceasefire until a proper treaty can be discussed. He sent his line of thoughts and his feelings of hope and resolve to his sparkmate. Starscream was surprised at first but understood him. Having sparklings mean changing things. For the better, hopefully…

"Congratulations for the sparkling, Hook." He said with a half-smile, feeling a new link with his medic.

Then he talked to Hook, as Mixmaster did need a punishment severe enough so he wouldn't forget this lesson for a long time. He lifted an optic ridge when Starscream put the benefit of finding and thinking out that plan all by himself. He smirked at his sparkmate and sent him amused mischief through their bond.

"Starscream is right, Mixmaster needs to be reminded his place. This plan needs your cooperation to work properly Hook, and if you don't help then we'll have to find another way. Probably a way you wouldn't like at all…" he threatened slightly and narrowed his optics.

Hook told Megatron, "From Soundwave's observations, he found out that Prowl and Jazz are expecting along with Wheeljack and Ratchet, Ironhide and Chromia, and even Optimus and Elita-One are also expecting. So, with all of the sparklings being expected, a truce would be good. As for Mixmaster, I have the perfect way to punish him."

Starscream smiled her genuine smile, which surprised Hook, as his felt the pulse from his sparkmate, relieved that the two of them were no longer alone, and the seeker realized that the truce meant that their daughters would grow up safely. Starscream was surprised to learn that they were not the only ones bonded and expecting, as there were Autobots and other cons bonded and expecting as well. Starscream visibly relaxed a bit, as he had been agitated at first. Hook was very relieved when Starscream relaxed slightly as their was very little worse than an extremely agitated seeker.

"So, are you in on our plan or what? As you know, Megatron is still our leader and he gives the orders" snarled Starscream, flashing that sadistic devious smile yet again, which made Megatron smirk and made Hook slightly uncomfortable.

Starscream watched the medic with a careful optic, for if the medic made his sparkmate agitated in anyway, shape or form, the seeker would be on the medic in a sparkbeat. Fortunately for Hook, it was Megatron who was keeping Starscream from all out going after the medic for what the medic had done and allowed to happen.

Megatron looked at Starscream and smiled, nodding to him with an understanding look. They were now agreeing on the fact that a truce was needed! This much was great, as megatron no longer wanted to fight and risk his daughters' life. He instinctively put a hand over his abdomen plating and sighed, thinking of what they would looks like. They could only be gorgeous as Starscream was the most handsome mech he ever saw!

/I can't wait to see them Starscream…/ He sent his sparkmate with a smirk through their bond.

He then refocused his slipping attention on Hook and asked him sharply, tilting his helm, irritation and anger rising again.

"What do you have in mind, Hook? It better be good!"

"Well, you know that Mixmaster and Breakdown bonded and expecting a little mech sparkling, which I believe that is the real reason why he wanted to end the war, so we tell the Decepticons that he wanted to end the war because he does not want to endanger his son's life, a life that Breakdown is carrying."

Hook waited for Megatron's and Starscream's response when he felt the pulse from his bondmate, Drag Strip.

/Hook, our little femme is coming now/

Hook turned to his leader and told him, "I have to go, My bondmate indicated that our daughter is about to be sparked."

Starscream was surprised, as he had never realized that so many others on the Con side had bonded and never even thought that others would be expecting. Starscream rethought the plan a little. He did not want to endanger the lives of his and his sparkmate's little ones. Maybe it would be better to expose Mixmaster than what they had originally thought of.

Starscream nodded as Hook rushed out the door. And realized that in several more months, that would be him rushing to his sparkmate's side, which worried Starscream slightly, as he had learned from reading the stuff that Hook had given Megatron that triplet femme seekerlets were extremely rare and overly sensitive to the moods and nutrition of the "mother" creator.

"Megatron, hon, I leave the decision to you, as you are still the leader. I want a truce, as I don't want our daughters exposed to a pointless war that has gone on far too long. I mean, what are we even fighting for anymore? However, there is still the matter of Mixmaster. Do we go with our original plan or do we blab about his relationship and expose his family in return?" asked Starscream, patiently waiting for his Sparkmate's answer as they continued to sit on the berth in the spare quarters. Starscream was overwhelmed slightly at how fast things had gone, from the war going on and him pissing Megatron off, to gaining a family and talking about ending the war seemed to take almost no time at all. But Starscream realized that this was all for the best.

The fact then almost half of his and the Autobot's armies was bonded and/or expecting sent Megatron in a baffled state. It was unexpected but good, somehow. He smiled at the thought of lots and lots of little sparklings running around the base. He couldn't stay mad long and his mood shifted again to a more cheerful one. He held his mate by the shoulders and kissed him before he answered.

"I think it's a good idea for retribution! Let's see what he'd thought at being exposed to everyone without him knowing!" He snickered and added, still holding his mate. "Besides… Contacting the Autobots to make a truce is the best idea. I will contact Prime Personally. Maybe we can found a understanding field…"

He was feeling playful and slightly aroused all of a sudden and leaned to kiss his mate again, smirking.

Hook arrived at his and Drag Strip's quarters, where he saw his bondmate laying on the berth and in labor. Hook debated on whatever or not to deliver his own daughter in their quarters or in the medical bay, but the sounds from Drag Strip decided for him.

"Oh, Primus, she's coming," Drag Strip moaned as he tried to breathe through a contraction. Hook went straight over to Drag Strip and went to work.

"Just breathe deeply, my beloved," Hook said as he checked Drag Strip's front port and saw it fully dilated. "It's now time to push."

Drag Strip pushed for 20 breems until their daughter came out. She looked like Hook, except that she has purple and yellow armor, a combination of her mother's and father's coloring. Hook smiled as he delivered his own daughter and cut the Energon cord. He gave one look at the little femme and named her Dragcrane, a combination of her mother's name and her father's alt-mode.

"Here's our daughter Dragcrane, my beloved," Hook said as he gave the sparkling to Drag Strip took their daughter and smiled. Just before the new family have their first family moment, Hook contacted Megatron.

/Hook to Megatron, Drag Strip's and my daugther Dragcrane has been sparked./

Starscream was having fun with Megatron until Hook interrupted with the announcement of the new sparkling. Starscream was slightly agitated, as Megatron, being the bot he was, wanted to see and welcome the newest Transformer to the world. And so Starscream helped Megatron off the berth and both headed for Hook and Drag Strip's quarters.

Once they arrived, Starscream was caught off guard, as while it was not his own daughter, this small new little life renewed the vigour to call a truce, as Starscream, who had been known as one of the deadliest seeker assassins in the universe, began to see that there was more to life than fighting a pointless war.

It was then that Starscream watched as Megatron took the newest little sparkling, headed to the throne room, calling all cons together, though Mixmaster and his mate missed the message. And Starscream watched as Megatron not only introduced the newest member of the team, but also the facts of Starscream and his bond, as well as the expecting of triplet daughters. And then Megatron let it fly that Mixmaster was bonded and expecting, which wowed many of the present bots.

And then Starscream stepped forward to stay, "and due to the presence of many Cons and Autobots being bonded and expecting or sparking, we are going to call for a truce. And anyone who doesn't agree is going to have to deal with Megatron or me."

Megatron was slightly heated and in quite a bit of fun when the call came and he immediately recovers his cools. They left the room to head for Hook's and Drag Strip's quarters, and upon arrival, Megatron immediately fell in love with the adorable little femme sparkling. He smiled and pressed a hand on his own abdomen, thinking of the little femmes growing there as well. He couldn't wait to see them now. This little life was precious and had to be protected.

"She's precious and beautiful, Hook. I will do my best to protect her and all sparkling that were to be born into the Decepticons ranks!" he swore and smiled, before adding for the two new parents. "You two can be proud! You made a beautiful little femme!"

He then took the little femme into his arms and cradled her, tickling her little nose. She cooed and giggled and Megatron was warmed by this. He took her with him towards the throne room and then called all of the Decepticons in, still holding the little femme. When everyone was here, he presented her to the troops.

"I present to you our new member, Dragcrane, the daughter of Hook and Drag Strip! But she will not be the only sparkling to be born in the next few months… You all heard rumours of me and Starscream's bond! They are not rumours but the truth! We are bonded and expecting triplet little femmes seekerlings!" he chuckled a little before regaining his seriousness. "Another bonded couple exists in the ranks. Mixmaster have a bonded and they too are expecting! Yes, this is true! That is all for now…"

He let Starscream speak then and nodded at his words. Yes, he will deal with anyone who wanted to let the war goon now that so much mechs and femmes were expecting in both the Autobots and Decepticons ranks.

-TBC-


End file.
